Natsumi Kidnapped
by Cauryn Terenkey
Summary: Himiko is still sore after Ban outsmarted her the night their jobs crossed. to get back at him, she lures him to the docks by kidnapping Natsumi.


Natsumi Kidnapped.

A one-shot from Luna Slivereyes and Cauryn Terenkey.

THE FIRST EVER NATSUMI X DR. JACKAL!!!!!

"There Chief! All clean!" Natsumi declared with a smile. Paul looked up from his paper and smiled at the young waitress.

"Thanks. It looks great." He nodded to the cleaned dining room with a grin. Natsumi smiled and giggled as she sat at the counter. "You can leave for today if you like. Ban and Ginji may not be back for another couple of hours at least. I have a feeling the end of this job isn't going to go well."

"That's fine," Natsumi said with a smile. "I told my Dad I'd be here until closing, so…"

"All right." Paul shook his head and smiled as he went back to his newspaper. Natsumi began to text on her phone, humming to herself. Moments later she looked up, a confused look on her face. Paul noticed and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Something smells funny. Not bad, it smells nice." Natsumi said, taking a deep breath. Paul frowned. She was right.

"It smells a bit like per..fu…" Paul collapsed on the counter, snoring. Natsumi saw her vision going in and out of focus as she leaned over to check and see if he was alright. She collapsed moments later also. The door to the Honky Tonk opened, setting the bell to jingling.

"Hmm… It seems that you are bent on this vengeance. Tell me, what caused this deep seated anger you carry for Ban Midou?" Came a silky voice from the door.

"It's none of your business Jackal." snapped a feminine voice. There was a sadistic chuckle.

"My dear Lady Poison. I had no intention of prying. I apologize."

"Whatever, you crazy man, just get her out of here and to the location I told you about. I'll fight Ban where I want." Himiko ordered.

"But of course, you are my client, after all." Akabane smiled, his eyes opening a crack to reveal the blood lust behind the mask.

***

"Okay, Paul! We can pay that tab now!" Ginji called happily as he walked into the Honky Tonk. Ban froze in the doorway, sniffing.

"Hey Ginji, stop." he said.

"huh?" The ex-lightning emperor paused.

"Take a whiff. Can't you smell that?" Ban asked, propping the door open.

"Yeah. It smells nice, making me drowsy." Ginji said.

"That's Himiko's Sleep Perfume. Go look for Natsumi and Paul!" Ban said.

"Roger!" Ginji saluted his partner and then went running through the store. Ban look around the restaurant feeling uneasy. There was a groan, and Ban was soon leaning over the counter.

"Paul! Hey Ginji! I found Paul!" Ban yelled, leaping over the counter. The Get Backers soon had Paul sitting in a booth with a cup of coffee.

"Man what a headache…" Paul groaned.

"Himiko's poison perfumes can do that to you." Ban said. Ginji leaned across the table in concern.

"I'm not to sure, Natsumi mentioned smelling something odd, and then everything went black…wait, where's Natsumi?"

"We couldn't find her." Ban said. "Himiko must have her."

"Hey Ban, check it out." Ginji said, holding up a piece of paper. He held it out to his partner. "It's for you." Sure enough, Ban's ice blue eyes narrowed as he looked at his name written out in an all to familiar handwriting.

"It's from Himiko. She want's to fight me. She says she has Natsumi."

"Oh! And to get her back you need to win the fight!" Ginji said with a grin.

"Yeah." Ban frowned slightly at the thought. What was it with this girl? "Alright, lets go Ginji!" Ban grinned as he stood.

"Yep! Lets get back Natsumi!" Ginji said, tugging a glove on.

***

Natsumi groaned and opened her eyes slowly. Where was she?

"Ah, I see you have awakened, my Dear Natsumi, how are you feeling?" Natsumi sat up as best she could to see a man in a suit, trench coat, and a wide brimmed top hat sitting to her left.

"Who are you?" Natsumi asked, trying to wriggle her hands free of their bonds. At least her feet weren't tied. She moved into a sitting position, her legs folded to the side.

"I, am Dr. Jackal." The man smiled, his eyes closed. "It's quite a pleasure to meet you." Natsumi cocked her head.

"The same Dr. Jackal that fought with Ginji and lost?" Natsumi asked.

"In the flesh, my dear." Akabane smirked. "Though I do look forward to fighting with him again."

"Wow, that's so cool." Natsumi smiled. Akabane cocked his head a bit at this. Why was she not alarmed? She was completely helpless, and she obviously knew what he was capable of. "….and Ginji said you hid scalpels in your own body…is that true? How can you do that?"

"Hm?" Akabane looked at her, slightly confused, but then smirked. "I suppose I could let you in on my little secret." Akabane held an open hand aloft, twitched his wrist, and out came four scalpels. Natsumi squealed, making Akabane falter, and move to catch the scalpels a little to late. They flew right at the teenage girl, who dodged, but not quick enough to be missed completely. Akabane stood as he saw a thin line of red form at the nape of Natsumi's neck. He walked over slowly, a hand in his pocket.

"My apologies, Miss Natsumi. You seem to have distracted me." He said.

"T-that's okay… I just wasn't expecting that." Natsumi smiled as Akabane paused by her right side. She soon felt the collar of her uniform moving. She felt a deep blush creeping into her cheeks as she tried to scoot away.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I accidentally cut you. You don't want blood to get on that nice white shirt, do you now?" He asked, leaning down. Natsumi blushed even more and closed her eyes as Akabane licked along the cut, cleaning up the tiny trickle of blood. It didn't take long for the cut to begin bleeding again, but instead of repeating his previous action, Akabane dug a handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it to the side of her neck.

"Sooo…" Natsumi said, still blushing. "What's it like to be a Transporter?"

***

"Are we there yet?" Ginji asked as he and Ban ran down the wharf.

"Nearly." Ban panted. "Himiko is a little more determined than I thought."

"FLAME PERFUME!" Came Himiko's voice from above. Ban and Ginji pulled rags over their mouths at the same time to keep from breathing in the dangerous substance that was sprinkling down around them.

"Ginji! Go ahead and find Natsumi! I'll catch up!" Ban yelled Ginji gave a thumbs up and continued. Lucky for Ban, the wind coming from the ocean helped to blow the excess powder away.

"Ban Midou. We'll finish this now." Himiko said, holding a bottle of green perfume. Ban shook his head.

"Like last time? Come on, Himiko. You can't compete with me."

"You're going to pay for killing my big brother!" Himiko yelled. Ban almost rolled his eyes at this, but couldn't as he had to dodge his old teammate to avoid the Regression Perfume Himiko was now wielding. He looked around him, saw some piles of boxes, and moved for them. He leapt on top of the boxes and as he jumped off, he made sure to topple them in Himiko's direction. He then hurried after Ginji. Himiko yelled in frustration and anger as she gave chase.

Ban caught up with Ginji moments later. The blonde man was standing in the doorway of a warehouse, his mouth hanging open in shock. Ban came up behind him, giving his partner a confused look.

"Hey, Ginji, what's up?" He followed Ginji's line of view and froze, his own mouth dropping low enough to hit the floor. The same thing happened for Himiko, who forgot her anger the moment she saw what was going on.

Akabane and Natsumi, completely unaware of their audience, were busy making out, and seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. When Akabane slipped a hand up Natsumi's skirt a ways, the three at the door went into action.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ginji yelled, running at the two.

"What the hell!! Natsumi what're you DOING?" Ban asked, still staring at the young girl.

"Akabane! You're supposed to be WATCHING her, not _KISSING_!!!" Himiko yelled at the transporter. The two broke apart, Akabane easily dodging Ginji, taking Natsumi with him.

"It seems we were interrupted, my dear." He smiled. Natsumi giggled as she blushed.

"Sorry guys, but he's a good kisser." She said. Ban and Ginji froze at that.

" WE DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW THAT!" Ban yelled. Ginji just oozed out over the floor, trying to erase the image of the two kissing that had been burned into his mind.

"I think I need to go get a drink…" Himiko said, feeling a headache coming on.

"I'm with you there…" Ban said. "Coming Ginji?"

"Yeah… I think so…" The three left, having completely forgotten why they were there in the first place. Natsumi looked up at the man beside her that still had a hand on her shoulder.

"Wanna walk me home?" She asked. Akabane smiled.

"I'd be delighted, my dear."

So, how was it? Lol. THE most unconventional pairing ever, but hey, it was fun to do. XD


End file.
